


Tu sueño en su pesadilla

by LadyMariaVB



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/F, Love, Visceral attack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMariaVB/pseuds/LadyMariaVB
Summary: Ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para negar que no lo deseas





	Tu sueño en su pesadilla

**Mi deseo de que disfruteis leer** **este relato tanto como yo de haberlo escrito**

 

Soltaste un largo suspiro seguido de unos cuantos jadeos para recuperar el aliento cuando por décima vez acabaste con aquellos fracasos creados de los pacientes del Pabellón de Investigación, aquellas gente que no había logrado ser los Emisarios Celestiales que la Iglesia de la Sanación tanro deseaba. Pero poco de eso te preocupaba ya, demasiadas veces habías pasado por allí, suficientes para centrar tu mente en lo único que te preocupaba, localizado tras las grandes puertas nada más acabar el combate.   
Habías recorrido todo ese camino una y otra vez para de nuevo ver con tus propios ojos la majestuosidad de la persona que se encontraba detrás, y una enorme alegría crecía en tu interior al derte cuenta de que habías logrado llegar de nuevo, que la volverías a ver una vez más.  
Observas el equipamiento que llevas, no has tenido que gastar balas, y poco te importaban, pues no tenías intención de usarlas contra ella, y tampoco tenías pocos viales para la batalla, aunque de nuevo, eso tampoco te importaba, la emoción de estar de nuevo en ese campo pudo más que la preocupación de una nueva muerte.  
Abres las grandes puertas de la torre del reloj astral justo después de encender el farol cercano, escuchando el sonido de las campanas acompañando tu movimiento y entras con paso decidido, subiendo las pequeñas escaleras para oir el crujir de la madera que tanto había sufrido con el paso del tiempo. Dejas que la luz que traspasa el relojs astral te toque a medida que caminas hacia el cuerpo que descansa, postrado en su silla, a la espera de una nueva alma que venga a despertarla de su letargo.   
Cuando llegas no eres capaz de moverte, nuevamente dejas que tus ojos recorran su figura tranquila, sin respiración, dejando que la sangre que sobresalía del corte de su cuello manchase su elegante traje de Cainhurst y cayese en ligeras gotas contra el suelo, traspasando la madera hacía el inmenso vacío.  
Cuando al fin terminas de examinar su figura alzas el brazo, acercándolo con cuidado hacia ella, esperando ansiosa su movimiento al despertar. Antes de que pudieras pensarlo realmente una fuerte mano sujeta la tuya obligándote a inclinarte sobre ella al tiempo que Lady Maria acerca su rostro al tuyo, deteniendo tu respiración al notarte tan cerca de sus labios.  
-Los cadaveres, deben descansar en paz-otra vez recita su diálogo preparado antes del intenso combate.  
Deja ir tu mano para que te alejes, consternada al darte cuenta del parecido con la muñeca que habitaba el sueño del cazador. Ves como se alza de su asiento, superándote por bastante en altura.  
-lo se muy bien, la dulce llamada de los secretos.  
Empieza a alzar los brazos con la Rakuyo en su mano derecha, preparada para tranformarla en el arma letal que pretende usar para acabar contigo.  
-Solo una muerte honesta te curara ahora.  
Escuchas el metálico sonido del arma separandose en dos.  
-Te liberara, de tu curiosidad desbocada  
Y antes de que te des cuenta el combate ha comenzado.  
Camina a paso lento hacia ti, siempre con la misma tranquilidad de una cazadora tan experimentada y tu aprietas la empuñadura de tu Cuchilla Dentada, a la espera de su primer ataque, que se cierne directamente sobre ti.

El combate se alagar, con el intercambio de golpes al que te tiene acostumbrada, obligándote a retroceder la mayor parte de las veces, acabando con tus escasas provisiones de Viales de Sangre, casi única línea de defensa entre tu y tu inminente muerte.

Es cuando activa su segunda fase que ya estás cansada, cansada de esquivar y rehuir de sus golpes rapidos y certeros, incluso te ha llegado a dar con su ataque cargado más potente, dejándose a cuatro viales de un nuevo comienzo para este combate. Algo en la batalla parece cambiar en ese momento, cuando, sabiendo exactamente el movimiento que va a hacer a continuación te detiendes, esa postura, preparada para dejarte noqueada es la que ansías cada vez que vienes en su busca, un placer del que te sientes a la vez culpabñe y ansiosa, un placer que solo ella te puede condecer. Algo en su mirada parece decir que lo sabe, y sin dudarlo te golpea, obligándote a arrodillarte en el suelo antes de sentir su mano derecha atravesar tu pecho con fuerza, soportando el dolor de las costillas partiéndose ante su fuerza mientras su mano izquierda pasa lentamente sobre tu cintura, sujetándote contra ella en un silencioso abrazo

O eso es lo que esperas que sea

-¿Tanto deseas mi toque cazadora?

Abres tus ojos estupefacta ante esas palabras, no debería decir eso, no debería siquiera hablar en nuestra danza y sin embargo oyes su voz en lo más profundo de tu cabeza, susurrandote al oído con una ligera sonrisa.

En ese momento su mano sale de tu cuerpo, sin molestarse en arrancarte el corazón tal como tenía que hacer, y te deja tendida en el suelo, sorpredida como estás, antes de posar la punta de su katana bajo tu barbilla, alzándola lo suficiente para que puedas mirarla a los ojos.

En la primera vez que ves algo tan humano en ella, una mirada de reconocimiento, de saber todo lo que estás pensando en ese momento, todo lo que has estado pensando hasta ahora, la razón por la que deseas verla tantas veces, y por primera vez sientes un escalofrío, tan alejado del miedo, recorrer tu espalda a medida que un extraño calor crece en tu pecho y más abajo.

-dime ¿cuantos viales te quedan?

Más que esperar una respuesta movió su arma hacia uno de los lados del abrigo de cazador que llevas apartándolo ligeramente para poder ver lo que ella estaba pidiendo. Dos viales de sanación son exactamente el numero que te quedan después de todo lo que has logrado sobrevivir. Una sonrisa de satisfacción aparece en su rostro al tiempo que vuelve su mirada hacia tus ojos, sintiendo como estos te atraviesan, escudriñando en cada lugar de tu mente.

-Levántate

Pone la punta de la Rakuyo bajo la camisa, casi apretada contra tu pecho, y tira hacia arriba esperando que sigas su moviento y te alces de pie frente a ella, cosa que haces, intentando centrar tus pensamientos en algo mas concreto que una mezcla entre miedo y deseo. La perdida de sangre te hace levantarte con dificultad y no puedes soportar ni la carga de tu propio cuerpo, cayendo sin remedio contra la pared detrás de ti.

-inyectate los viales

Mirándola de nuevo decides hacerle caso, ansiosa por sentirte con fuerza de nuevo frente a ella, y sujetas ambos viales con fuerza antes de clavarlos en tu pierna derecha, sintiendo como la fragilidad en tus miembros desaparece junto con el dolor de los cortes y los golpes recientes, incluyendo el ataque visceral que te había hecho segundos antes de todo esto.

-Buena chica

En un movimiento que no logras entender Lady Maria deja apoyada su arma a tu lado y en su lugar posa su mano bajo tu barbilla, notando el frescor de tu propia sangre en ella, manchando cualquier lugar de tu piel que ella decida tocar y acerca de nuevo sus labios hasta tu oído tan cerca aue puedes escuchar y sentir su respiración, haciendo temblar tu cuerpo de arriba a abajo cada vez que ese aire caliente escapando de su boca.

-tan desesperada por mi toque, deseando que te agarre, como un perrito esperando la caricia de su amo

Sube su mano hasta tus labios y pasa el dedo gordo cubriéndolos completamente de tu sangre, como si fuera un pintalabios carmesí, dejando que notes el sabor metálico y antinatural de tu extraña sangre después de todo lo que has vivido hasta ese momento, notanto la fuerza de los ecos que viven en ella. Lo único que puedes hacer ese respiras, escuchando tus propios latidos golpear ritmicamente en la caja torácica, cada vez más rápido, esperando que la mujer pegada a tu cuerpo no lo notase aunque fuera completamente imposible.

La siente alejarse de tu odio te mira fijamente, jugando con tus labio, dejando que parte de la sangre bajase hasta la barbilla antes de gotear sobre tu ropa ya manchada.

Antes de que te de tiempo a pensar en todo esto Lady Maria se inclina sobre ti y posa sus labios sobre los tuyos ensangrentados, dejando su lengua recorrer cada rincon, limpiando tu piel de todo rastro de liquido rojizo, escuchando un leve gemido escapando de su garganta, obviamente disfrutando del sabor de tal dulce nectar que ella misma había sacado de tu cuerpo. Tu cuerpo deja de responder, dejando caer ambas armas con un ruido sordo contra el suelo, siendo incapaz siquiera de negarte o devolver ese extraño beso. Pero aunque uisieras responder sientes como tus manos son llevadas por encima de tu cabeza al tiempo que su cuerpo se presiona mas contra el tuyo colocando una de sus piernas contra tu centro caliente, que gritaba en tu cuerpo un roce más intenso.

Al terminar ese beso aprieta sus diente contra tu labio inferior, dejas escapar un siseo de dolor cuando tu piel se parte con la fuerza de su agarre inundando tu boca de mas de tu propia sangre, no te era desagradable, puesto que habías hecho el pacto con la reina de los Sangrevil y habías desarrollado un extraño placer al sentir su dulce sabor bajar por tu garganta, aunque ninguno de esos restos de sangre podía compararse a la sangre caliente recién desprendida de un cuerpo vivo. Nuevamente sientus sus labios sobre los tuyos, notando su desesperación de beber de ti ese líquido de vida que hace tanto que no prueba, pero es demasiado incluso para ella, y tiene que seguir las lagrimas de sangre que se escapan de tus labios hasta tu cuelo, lamiendo, besando y mordiendo todo a su paso, dejando evidentes marcas de dientes en el. No puedes hacer mas que jadear ante su tacto, cerrando los ojos para dejarte llevar por esas sensaciones que hace tanto que anhelas, dejando que sus propios labios sienta el leve temblor que tus gemidos provocan en tus cuerdas vocales.

Con el tiempo la sangre deja de salir de la herida, haciendo que Lady Maria pueda limpiar tu cuerpo con mayor libertidad antes de mirarte de nuevo a los ojos.

-No muevas los brazos de donde están

Te ordena, y deja sueltas tus manos, esperando que cumplas su petición sin rechistar, y lo haces, hace tiempo que tu cuerpo y tu alma estan bajo sus ordenes, así que te limitas a dejarte llevar por todas estas emociones. Satisfecha Lady Maria empieza a quitarte la chaqueta, dejando que caiga sobre tus armas, y lleva sus manos hasta tus pantalones, sacando de ellos tu camisa ensangrentada e internándose bajo ella para acariciar y arañar tu vientre, contrayendose ante su tacto, mientras los botones iban despresdiendose al tiempo ella sube sin molestarse en tener consideración de tu ropa. Cuando al fin ha logrado desprender ese obstáculo de tela baja sus labios hasta tu clavucila y planta pequeños mordiscos, dejando marcas rojas en su camino, hasta gruñir molesta al encontrarse con la parte que cubre directamente tus pechos.

De nuevo te quita la camisa dejabdo que caiga al suelo alcanza la daga de su arma para, lentamente, moverla sobre tu espalda con una fuerza solo equiplarable a la de una uña rasgando con cuidado la piel, sonriendo ante los temblores y los escalofrío que recorren tu columna hasta que sientes aue llega a su destino, cortando sin miramientos la unión del trozo de ropa que quedaba, haciendo que sisees de dolor ya que ha logrado hacerte un corte en el mismo lugar. Sin perder tiempo aparta el trozo de tela y lleva sus labios hasta tus pezones ya duros desde que comenzó todo este descontrol de emociones en su interior. Dejas escapar pequeños gemidos que se mezclan con quejidos de cierto dolor cuando Lady Maria cambia entre lamer, besar y morder con fuerza aquel foco de nervios en el que se estaba concentrando. Sientes calor en tu pecho, el mismo líquido cálido bajando de ellos hasta tu vientre, no tan abundante como lo había hecho desde tus labios, pero esta vez la mujer que tienes enfrente no se molesta en limpiarte, simplemente deja de lado el punto en el que estaba para centrarse en su hermano gemelo, sin dejar de acariciar con sus dedos el recién abandonado pezón. A estas alturas el dolor que te causa poco te importa comparado con la excitación que eso mismo crea en tu cuerpo, siempre habías deseado ese toque feroz que ella tiene en ti y nunca querrías unas caricias más suaves que sabes que ella no podría darte.

Su mano derecha te sujeta por la cintura, tal y como lo habia hecho en un principio, y te aprieta contra su cuerpo, haciendo que el roce de su pierna contra tu foco de placer se intensifique, mandando ondas de electricidad por todo tu cuerpo, ansiando el momento en que te arrebatase esos molestos pantalones que ahora mismo desearías que no existieran.

Como si leyera tus pensamients la ves alzarse sobre tu, caotando tus labios mientras aprieta con fuerza tu pecho izquierdo, y se acercá de nuevo a tu oído.

-No hace falta que desaparezcan

Es en ese momento que su mano izquierda desaparece de donde estaba y sin vacilar notas sus fríoa dedos contra tu clítoris, presionando una y otra vez sin clemencia. No sabes como lo haces, pero consigues mantener los brazos donde ella misma te había ordenador dejarlos, así que lo único que puedes hacer es arquear todo tu cuerpo, haciendo que tu cabeza choque contra la pared en la que te encuentras encerrada, gimiendo, sin preocuparte de nada mas que del placer que te está dando. Tu cuerpo, vulnerable, es lamido, besado, mordido, arañado, en todas y cada una de las areas que Lady Maria tiene a su alcance. Su mano derecha deja tu cintura y utiliza su fuerza para alzar una de tus piernas haciendo que rodee sus propias caderas. Tiemblas, sus dedos son demasiado feroces y tu centro clama de la excesiva sensibilidad de su tacto, sin embargo te notas cada vez más y más cerca. Ella baja de vez en cuando, hacia donde todos tus fluídos se derraman, y sube de nuevo, con la mano machada, para moverse sobre tu clítoris palpitante, deseoso de recibir toda su atención, hasta que en un grito de puro placer llegas en su mano, apretando con fuerza su cintura y arqueando la espalda lo suficiente como oara Lady Maria se vea obligada a retroceder un poco y utilizar toda su fuerza para sujetar tu cuerpo contra la pared. Las olas de placer te envuelven, llegando a cada fibra de tu ser, aumentado con la perseveracia de los dedos de esa mujer que pretenden conducirte al final de tu mundo mientras cabalgas sobre tu orgasmo, terminando en una cuspide que te deja temblorosa y sensible, intentando relajar tu respiración a medida que los espasmos se sucedían volviéndose cada vez mas pequeños hasta que tu cuerpo se relaja en sus brazos.

Sonriente deja que tu cuerpo se deslice hasta el suelo, quedando arrodillada frente a ella, sin poder sujetarte aún tu cabeza cae contra su muslo izquierdo, respirando con dificultad hasta que algo llama tu atención. Ves la tela blanca que rodea su cuello caer en con el ruído de su medalla amortiguado con el ropaje y alzas la vista para ver como sus manos se mueven habilmente, sacándo de su cuerpo toda ropa que le cubre la parte superior hasta quedar ella misma con el mismo grado de desnudez que tu. Solo cuando termina todo aquello, siendo consciente de los oscuros ojos de deseo que llevas ahora mismo en tu mirada Lady Maria se agacha y toma tu rostro nuevamente entre su mano intentado guiarte hasta donde ella quiere que estes.

-Ven aquí

La ves caminando hasta su asiento y te levantas, moviendo con un poco de esfuerzo tus miembros aun débiles, hasta llegar a donde ella desea que estes. Ella se sienta, instándote a que te vuelvas a arrodillar frente a ella y te sonríe apoyando los brazos en sus respaldos.

-Demuestrame cuanto quieres esto

Oh, ¿cuanto deseas esto? Te mueres por besar su cuerpo y acariciarlo tanto como ella ha hecho contigo, deseas sentir su cuerpo contorsionandose de placer como lo has hecho tu momentos atrás. Entendiendo su mandato te inclinas hacia delante, alzando las manos rápidamente, antes de que un sonido en su voz llamase de nuevo tu atencion.

-usa las manos solo cuando sea necesario. Creo que tu boca será más que suficiente para lo que quiero.

Tragando saliva, junto con un pálpito de excitación de nuevo entre tus piernas bajas las manos y te inclinas sobre sus piernas hasta llegar a sus labios, devolviendo su favor ahora que tu cuerpo si respondia. Vuestras lenguas se encuentran, danzando como lo hacian antes vuestras espadas, y ella sujeta tu pelo con fuerza, haciendo que sueltes un ligero jadeo en sus labios antes de bajar hasta su menton, sin perder en ningun momento el contacto de sus dedos acariciando tus cabellos.

Dejas un rastro de besos por el camino, en su cuello, su clavicula, sus pechos, su vientre. Su piel, Lisa, pálida, perfecta, tan perfecta como habías soñado cada vez que volvías a verla una y otra vez en este sueño sin fin. Puede que ella estuviera atrapada en una pesadilla, pero para ti esto es mas de lo que podrias desear. Ansiosa llegas hasta el borde de sus pantalones y, alzando los ojos para observar como su mirada seguía atentamente tus movimientos, muerdes con fuerza soltando cada uno de tres botones que mantenían encerrada esa parte que deseas conocer. No te importa lo humillante que te veas en ese momento, ni cuando tus dientes se mueven habilmente desatando cada uno de los cordones de sus botas, ni cuando los usabas para quitarselas de sus pies. Ni siquiera cuando ella suelta una ligera risita acompañada de un pequeño comentario destinado a "rebajarte"

-Buena cazadora..

Ella sabe lo que eso te hace sentir, no vergüenza, no a estas alturas, ella ve la luz en tus ojos, deseando todas y cada una de sus accciones sobre ti, deseando el feroz agarre de sus dedos en tu cabello, deseando su aspecto dominante, tal y como hace una enorme cazadora de su renombre. Sin embargo tu lo sientes tambien, su emocion, sus ansias de poseerte, no de un modo brutal, no de un modo en el que tu vida se escape entre sus dedos, aunque sea lo que tenga que hacer. Lo unico que desea es sentise viva una vez más.

Y tu ansias tanto cumplir con ese deseo...

Te desesperas, intentando arrebatarle las unicas lineas de ropa que le quedan, y no puedes evitar tener que usar las manos para quitarle los pantalones y las polainas que entorpecen tu camino hasta tu objetivo. Una vez hecho tu mirada se centra en el punto que hace que tus labios se sequen, obligándote a humedecerlos con la lengua, tus respiración se acelera y tu corazon palpita ferviente a la espera de probar su íntimo sabor. Escuchas su respiración acelerarse un poco y su mano se mueve inquieta en tu cabello mientras observas, el bello rubio cubriendo una parte, se veía maravilloso. Su mano te atrae con un poco de fuerza, pero no hace falta más para lanzarte a tu tarea. Te inclina sobre su centro de calor húmedo y pasas tu lengua sobre él en una pequeña prueba que convierte tua sentidoa del gusto en una fiesta de sabor. Era atrayente y maravilloso, así que continuas, acercando tu boca del todo, besandolo como si fueran vuestras bocas, y te emociona sentir como sus piernas tiemblan a cada roce de tus labios. Chupas si piel tiras ligeramente antes de volver a lamer con ansias, llevándote cada rastro de humedad que generas a cada avance. La oyes gemir, te hace sentirte más a gusto, más ansiosa de oír sus agradables gemidos, y subes hasta encontrarte con su palpitante clítoris, dejando que un grito de sorpresa escapase de sus labios antes de aumentar el sonido de sus jadeos. Alzas la mirada, la imagen ante ti no puede ser mas excitante, su cabeza inclinada hacia atras, disfrutando de tu toque tanto tu habías difrutado del suyo. Deseas penetrarla, usar tus dedos para acrecentar su placer, pero te acuerdas de sus palabras, así que te inclinas más sobre ella y usas tu propia lengua para penetrarla, metiendo y sacando tu musculo de su ansiosa fuente. Puedes sentir como sus paredes se contraen, la meno en tu pelo acaricia y aprieta más ansiosa, y sabes que esta cerca. Miras de nuevo hacia arriba, si mano izquierda acaricia y pellizca sus propios pezones, intentando darse a ella misma más placer, así que duplicas tus esfuerzos. Dejas de penetrar y subes directamente a su clítoris para darle toda tu atención, girando la lengua en círculos una y otra vez, sujetando sus caderas con fuerza hasta que su rigidez momentanea señala que ha llegado al climax de su placer. Sus gemidos se oyen en toda la torre y mueve sus caderas sobre tu boca guiándose a si misma en ese explosivo orgasmo hasta que se realentiza sus movimientos y se queda completamente quieta.

Levantas la mirada, admirando todo lo que has causaso en ella y esperas, no nueves un músculo, te mantienes de rodillas hasta que ves como ella vuelve a ponerse recta, te mira, con ojos brillantes de si reciente orgasmo, y baja la mano hasta tu rostro, instandose a que te levantes. Cuando te pones de pie una de sus manos se mueve a tu cintura y te atrae sobre ella, tus piernas se arrodillan a ambos lados de las caderas de Lady Maria y tu sexo nota la lisa piel del muslo de la mujer que se encuentra debajo de ti. Te besa, mas con cariño que cona ferocidad con la que lo habia hecjo antes, tal vez por la momentanea sensibilidad después de su climax, tal vez porque ella misma lo desea, te da igual, tu solo disfrutas del roce de sus labios, de sus manos acariciando todo tu cuerpo, incluídas las heridas que ella misma te ha provocado. Tu centro de placer gotea, aun mas de como lo habia hecho cuando estabas entre sus piernas, y ella lo siente, baja una de sus manos para limpiarte, rozando con algo de presión toda la zona, llenando sus dedos de tus fluídos, y los lleva hasta tus labios. La miras intensamente, y no dejas de mirarla mientras te pruebas a ti misma sobre sus dígitos, la miendo entre ellos y las gotas que caian por su brazo justo antes de que ella te besara de nuevo para probar tu sabor de tus propios labios. Con la mano limpia baja de nuevo hasta tus piernas y te alza lo suficiente para colocarse debajo, recorriendo tu entrada antes de penetrarte con dos dedos y dejarte que bajes las caderas sobre ellos. Jadeas, por la intromision pero no puedes evitar humedecerte aún más, no puedes evitar separarte de sus labios, no puedes seguir besandola mientras sus dedos entran y salen de tu interioe lentamente. Ella lo sabe y baja a besarte el menton y el cuello, todo lo que puede alcanzar.

Necesitas mas, lo sabes, asi que tu misma empiezas a mover las caderas sobre sus dedos, obligandote a penetrarte aun mas con ellos, al principio no te cuesta, el placer va creciendo dentro de ti en inmensas olas de electricidad, pero no es suficiente para dejarte al borde. Te mueves mas rapido, ansiando mas de ella, mas placer del que te esta dando, y ella lo nota, mete mas profundamente sus dedos en tu interior, acompañando a cada embestida que tu misma te das. La palma de su mano roza tu clítoris a cada movimiento, pero no es suficiente, así que con un gruñido molesto ella cambia las cosas. Su dedo pulgar presiona firmemente sobre el punto de nervios en tu sexo y lo notas, el intenso cortocircuito que recorre tu médula, obligándote a sujetarte en ella, abrazando su cuello y gimiento en su oído. Cierras los ojos incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos y apoyas tu frente en la curva de su cuello dejando que Lady Maria deje marcas por toda la extension del tuyo propio y los movimientos de tus caderas se vuelven irregulares, no puedes mantener tu fuerza cuando su mano te esta llevando de nuevo a ese acantilado del que solo ella misma tiene la cuerda para salvarte. Tu placer se intensifica, te cuesta respirar, la humedad en tus piernas se vuelve más extensa, facilitándole a ella el rapido movimiento de sus dedos, tus paredes convulsionan, se contraen mientras ella abre y cierra los digitos en tu interior y en varios golpes acaba contigo. Tu gemido es sordo, tu cuerpo se vuelve rígido, la abrazas con mas fuerza, y solo cuando notas sus dientes atravesar la piel de tu cuello te permites gritar. Un enorme gemido escapa de tus labios, y te sientes liberada.

Entras y sales de tu consciencia, realmente no sabes que esta pasando, tan pronto notas que sus dedos siguen en tu interior, como sientes como ya estas vacia pero unos brazos te levantan y te guían a un sitio que no puedes identificar. Es solo cuando te tienden en el suelo, sobre una tela suave, puedes ver el cielo nublado, y unas flores intentando llegar hasta el. Cuando puedes te das cuenta, conoces este lugar, es el jardín de lumentallos antes de entrar al Reloj Astral, Lady Maria te había llevado al exterior y te había tendido desnuda sobre su propia chaqueta, y ahora se encontraba sobre ti, a tus pies, murdiendo el interior de tus muslos, haciendo un camino lento y tortuoso hasta tu centeo de nuevo. Bajas la mirada hacia ella, habías llegado dos veces y aún así no te sentías satisfecha, no cuando se trata de ella, de ella deseas más y más, que se lleve tu cuerpo, tu corazón y tu alma. Ella sujeta tus piernas entre sus brazos, sube hasta tu vientre y lame los restos de sangre seca que habían dejado las heridas en tus pechos y hace un camino de saliva entre tu imbligo y tu sexo. Al llegar te mira de nuevo, no por preguntarte, sabe lo que deseas, solo quiere ver tu reccion, quiere ver tu rostro encenderse cuando la ves en ese luagr, quiere ver tu cuerpo temblar con la primera pasada de su lengua, quiere ver tu espalda arquearse cuando te penetra con su lengua y su nariz presiona ligeramente tu clitoris. Estas hipersensible y aun asi disfrutas, mueves lo poco que tus fuerzas te permiten tus caderas sobre su rostro. Su lengua se nueve, sobre tus labios, en tu interior, a ella le da igual que gran parte de tus fluídos recorran tus piernas y caigan sobre su chaqueta, está centrada en hacer que esa fuente no deje de manar. Jamas en la vida te habías sentido más cerca de los Grandes como en ese momento, tu cuerpo se sentía volar y caer en picado cada segundo. Estrellas volaban bajo tus parpados cuando cierras los ojos y disfrutas del embite incansable de su boca sobre ti, de los tres dedos que de pronto a indertado en tu interior, embistiendo una y otra vez sin compasión mientras su lengua golpeaba tu abultado y duro clítoris. No aguantas mucho más, tus caderas se mueven solas, ansiando mas proximidad mientras un nuevo orgasmo se formaba en tu interior, estallando como si la tierra se partiese bajo tu cuerpo y solo ella te mantiviera a flote. Dejas que todos los pacientes que dejaste con vida tras de ti te oigan, que sepan a quien cuida Lady Maria en ese momento, y les entiendes, todo esa admiracion y fervor hacia su persona. Su belleza te cegaba, su porte hacía que tu corazón saliese de tu pecho. Y su toque destruía toda tu cordura y tu cuerpo. Una vez más pierdes el sentido, tu cuerpo deja de reaccionar, ya no puedes mover un músculo, simplememte es imposible para ti, así que cuando despiertas solo puedes admirar el cielo sobre ti y el beso que Lady Maria te esta ofreciendo. Sus labios sobre los tuyos cuando empiezas a darte cuenta del sabor cobrizo que inunda tu boca y la suya, y es cuando te das cuenta. Solo bajar los ojos y puedes ver como su brazo vuelve a sobresalir de tu pecho, y sientes sin saber como su girme mano se aferra a tu corazon palpitante, siempre has tenido tu vida en sus manos, y realmente poco te importaba, no podías ser más feliz. Impasible ves como se alza de nuevo sobre ti, mirándote a los ojos, es algo que tiene que hacer, lo sabes, pero te da igual, deseas alzar la mano y acariciar su rostro por ultima vez, pero no puedes, y lo sabe, como ha sabido todo hasta ahora. Sabe lo que quieres hacer y sonríe, dulce y con cariño, antes de susurrar.

-Adioa, querida cazadora

HAS MUERTO


End file.
